Zaza
"Will the Ark really take us home? The children believe in you. You'd better not be giving them false hope..." –Zaza Zaza is a minor character in Gravity Rush, ''also appearing in ''Another Story - Raven's Choice. He is he leader of the Lost Tribe and the older, adoptive brother of Sachya. History Gravity Rush Zaza and his adoptive sister, Sachya, were among the children aboard the bus that fell off the cliff of Hekseville and ended up in an abandoned village far below Hekseville. As the oldest child among them, he took on a role of responsibility and became the children's leader. Not wanting to break their hearts, Zaza lied and led them to believe that their parents were coming to save them. At one point, he "let" Sachya go, and she was able to get back to Hekseville. Because time functions slowly below the World Pillar, years had already passed in Hekseville while less time passed for the children in Boutoume; Zaza and the others remained young while his sister aged. Sachya became a Shifter and changed her identity to Raven. Zaza no longer recognized her, and she never reintroduced herself. When Kat fell down the World Pillar and landed in their village, the children captured her and put her in a cage. Zaza was initially hostile with the uncooperative stranger, until she saved them from waves of Nevi. Later, Raven returned and helped fend off a giant Nevi called Nushi. Kat managed to activate the Ark, and they all escaped Boutoume. However, Nushi came again and attacked them which caused Kat to fall off into the unknown, while Raven and the others continued their course. At the end of Gravity Rush, he and the rest of the children in the Ark made it back to Hekseville, thanks to Kat and Gade combining their powers. But, the Ark still had them in a hibernation state that was meant to protect them through the rift plane that brought them back. Gravity Rush 2: Raven's Choice As Dr. Brahman attempted to unseal the Ark to awaken the children inside, space-time was torn asunder. Raven was sent to The Labyrinth as Sachya to recover her memories, after which she had to protect an illusion of Zaza from some mysterious entities known as the Collectors. Through the repairs made to time and space, and Raven's decision to remove Sachya from the timeline to prevent the bus crash, he has been able to live a normal life thanks to the changes in history. Zaza now has two grandchildren, one of whom was named after himself, the other he named after an imaginary friend he had; this imaginary friend turned out to be Sachya, who was no longer a part of his childhood life. Meeting his grandchildren affected Raven emotionally, but she was not not sure why. Personality Zaza is always more concerned about the safety of the children. Despite still being a young boy, he stepped up to become the authority figure within the tribe. Bit said that he is very brave to have took on that kind of responsibility at such a young age, which even Kat noticed when she first met him. He did whatever he could to keep the children hopeful that there would be a rescue one day, but even then, he knew that would never happen–as he told Kat, "it is the only thing keeping them together..." Relationships Sachya/Raven Though they are not related by blood, Zaza's family adopted Sachya and raised her as one of their own. Zaza himself treated Sachya like she was his biological sister. Her disappearance many years ago left him feeling guilty that he was not able to protect her. When she returned later as Raven, Zaza did not recognize her, and she never told him who she truly is. This is why Raven always looks sad whenever "Sachya" is brought up in a conversation. Kat Zaza is initially hostile towards Kat, seeing her as nothing more than a trespasser. He isn't too happy to see that she escaped from her cage, but he warms up to her when she saves their village from a Nevi intrusion. Now that he knows he can trust Kat, he is able to open up to Kat about both what life is like at the bottom of the world, and the reality of their situation. Upon activating the Ark however, he is still wary of her in case she is giving the children false hope. Appearances Gravity Rush * Episode 13 - Kids Just Don't Understand * Episode 14 - The Lost Tribe * Episode 16 - Children of the Past * Episode 19 - Falling to Pieces (as a figment of Kat's dream). Gravity Rush 2: Raven's Choice * Episode 1 - Red and Black * Episode 2 - In the Labyrinth * Episode 6 - Unshed Tears (the one seen is actually his grandson, but shares the same name). Trivia * Some of the early concept designs of Zaza (which can be found in the Gravity Daze Series Official Art Book, as well as Gravity Rush Remastered's gallery feature) bear a marked resemblance to Tetsuo Shima, the primary antagonist of Katsuhiro Otomo's manga/anime Akira. * When he is first seen, Zaza wears a mask resembling the face of a crow. This foreshadows his relationship with Raven. Gallery File:zazazazaza.png|Zaza concept art. Zaza.jpg|Zaza in Boutoume. Tetzasuo.png|Early concept art of Zaza. Category:Allies Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice